1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a depth sensor, a three-dimensional (3D) camera, and a method for controlling noise of a macro pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D camera includes a function of measuring a distance from a plurality of points on an object to the 3D camera, in addition to the function of image shooting. Various algorithms have been developed to measure the distance between the object and the 3D camera, and the algorithm of the 3D camera generally utilizes a Time-of-Flight (TOF) method. The TOF method measures the flight time of illumination light reflected from the object and received by a depth sensor after the illumination light is irradiated to the object.
The depth sensor of the 3D camera utilizes a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements. Each photoelectric conversion element is biased to a high voltage and operates in breakdown and Geiger ranges. Each photoelectric conversion element operating in such biased ranges may generate noise. Research on an apparatus for and a method of eliminating the noise generated by the photoelectric conversion element has been conducted.